


Шпионские игры

by Dr_Dormouse, WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Griftlands (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Бывший военный, а ныне простой искатель приключений Рук пишет письмо сестре
Relationships: Rook/Lellyn Fellemo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Шпионские игры

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к одной из концовок за Рука. Все русские названия локаций и фракций взяты из оф.перевода. 
> 
> В письме, действительно, шифровка, хотя далеко не такая сложная, как заслуживал бы Рук :)

«Привет, дорогая сестренка. В первых же строках этого письма хочу извиниться перед тобой за долгое молчание: дела не позволяли свободно вздохнуть. Думаю, сердце твое не раз трепетало, когда на почте ты не получала от меня ни единой весточки, но беда тут вовсе не в моем равнодушии. Чую, трясины готовы поглотить не только неосторожных путников, но и все свободное время. 

Зато в остальном мои дела в полном порядке, хотя здесь я скучаю и бездействую, оплата за простой именно такая, как ты бы мне пожелала. От скуки, а может, и от возраста все чаще философствую. Размышляю, отдано ли наше благополучие в руки судьбы, или мы все же сами кузнецы своего счастья. Все чаще стал замечать, что это не мы выбираем стороны, а внешние силы пользуются нами, будто разменной монетой. И последние события в моей серой жизни еще раз заставили меня об этом поразмыслить. 

Уверен, Феллемо ты помнишь, не раз о нем рассказывал. Мы с ним сдружились еще во время моей службы в Адмиралтействе — там, конечно, было полно кра’деши, но только один из них искренне считал свои три волосины на подбородке солидной бородой. Ничего солидного в Леллине Феллемо не было, кроме долга перед местным баром, куда мы частенько заваливались в свободное время, промочить мои усы и его «бороду» жижкой. Теперь ты бы Феллемо не узнала: из Адмиралтейства ушел, как и я, связался с Электробаронами и неслабо поднялся на торговле раскопанным в болотах барахлом. Но как Феллемо был раздолбаем, так и остался: ни планов, ни стратегии, одна только надежда на чудо. А, и глаз у него теперь тоже один. 

Ему бы равновесие вообще-то не помешало, были у него в болотах противники, достаточно зубастые. Я не про местную живность, конечно. Вообрази, лидер Восхода Каландра решила, что было бы неплохо завербовать меня. Вроде как я с Феллемо приятельствую, но звонкую монету люблю больше, так отчего бы и не взять меня в оборот. А Феллемо решил, что раз я у Каландры и ее профсоюза работяг пользуюсь доверием, то лично он и Электробароны в целом свою кость в горле смажут маслом и переварят наконец. История на уровне опереточной, слуга двух господ. 

Я к Феллемо несусь докладывать — люди Каландры начинают на меня косо смотреть. Только от них отобьюсь и заверю, что за дело пролетариата и двойную оплату плюну на сапог любого Электробарона, как на меня люди Феллемо скалить зубы начинают. И все время все не так. Понимаешь, убита моя самооценка была уже после двух дней такой жизни, а двойного оклада и не предвиделось. То в раскопах на болотах, то на черном рынке, то на складе запчастей для мехабак... Чувствую, меня загоняли, одна нога здесь, протез — там. 

А потом сдвинулось дело. Вызывает меня к себе Феллемо и выдает ценную наводку — тут уж, извини, дело секретное, не могу описать, что там ему в голову взбрело. Никогда тебя в эти гадости не посвящал, оно и не надо, ты все-таки лицо хоть и очаровательное, но гражданское. Скажу только, что послушал Феллемо и чуть не сбежал в болота. Остался на месте, разумеется, дезертирство — это не мое. Прикидываю, раскрыли они пасть на такой шмат мяса, который им никогда не переварить. Чем я помогу Феллемо? В чем я перед ним провинился, что в такое болото во всех смыслах он меня толкает? 

Ладно, дослушал. По всему выходит, что надо соглашаться с предложением Феллемо, а самому втихаря сбегать к восходовцам и во всем Каландре признаться. А потом тихо сбежать, пока еще каких-нибудь частей тела не лишился. Вроде люминари себе голову научились протезировать, но им, истово верующим, много мозгов и не нужно, пропишут в себе в алгоритмах тридцать базовых приемов боевого культиста и пойдут себе дальше. У меня вот настройки нежнее, тоньше, тут штучная работа. 

Очень я себе это в красках представил, этакое разумное отступление: столкнуть лбами работяг из Восхода с эксплуататорами-Электробаронами, а сам — в кусты со словами: «Надеюсь, следующая встреча не состоится, было очень приятно познакомиться, пока». Никакой совести у меня нет, ты мне об этом с юности напоминаешь. Бросил бы Феллемо, но... не сумел. Полез с ним в болото с мыслью, что момент для бегства можно и позже выбрать. А Феллемо, главное, доверчиво так шлепает по тине и грязище своими земноводными лапами, на меня даже не особенно оглядывается. Оно и понятно, к чему оглядываться, если тебе спину прикрывают две боевых мехи, робопсы и вооруженный до зубов отряд. Но все равно приятно, доверие. 

Зашли мы в самую глушь без приключений. Тишина вокруг мертвая, только мошкара гудит, даже роботов на раскопках не слышно. Феллемо сопит, в грязи по самые глазные антенны. Чувствую, остановка у нас будет. И верно, Феллемо объявил короткий отдых, а сам на меня глянул и вдруг сел на корточки рядом и достал набор отверток. 

Я там, выше, писал про философию случая. Вот тогда и был момент, когда подброшенная монетка повернулась другой стороной, когда выпало совсем не то, чего я ожидал. Феллемо опустился передо мной и сказал: «Вообще я их брал на тот случай, если оружие заклинит, но они и для ноги твоей сгодятся». Он разобрал мою стальную ногу и вытряхнул из коленного сустава всю ту дрянь, которая там успела скопиться. 

Я ожидал иного. Что Феллемо выведет меня из строя, что воткнет отвертку мне в пах или, на худой конец, оставит меня вовсе без ноги. Но он, выходит, заметил, что я хромаю сильнее, и просто помог. Воображаю, Рентория и все ее жители развалилась бы от хохота, услышав, что старый вояка Рук попросту взял да и растаял от одного крохотного поступка, от дружеской помощи. 

Дружба делает нас предсказуемыми, верно? Мне в голову пришли и другие сентиментальные глупости: что Феллемо хотел отправиться в эту экспедицию именно со мной, что ему менее важно вписать свое имя в историю Электробаронов, чем сражаться со мной спина к спине, и пусть хоть вся Грутова Топь нападает — отобьемся! 

Нам повезло. Какие бы причины ни столкнули нас на топких тропинках болот, мы вернулись из похода с победой: извини, сестра, что вынужден отделаться общими словами и не описывать тебе захватывающие стычки на пути к цели. Важно, что работа была выполнена и Феллемо остался удовлетворен (хотя, как он грубовато шутит, удовлетворяют у нас только в браке). Теперь у меня впереди заслуженный отдых. Хотя придется провести его на болотах, есть время на письма родным..."

Рук отложил в сторону письмо и вздохнул: пресвятые тентакли, как же много сил отнимают эти шифровки! Но для связи местным тайником Рук уже воспользоваться не мог, придется передавать письмо через того же Феллемо, а он, как только конверт попадет к нему в руки, непременно полюбопытствует, что же такое интересное в личной переписке Рука. Пусть читает: байки и слезливые пустяки придутся ему по нраву, только укрепят дружбу, а она и в самом деле делает из старых вояк удобные пешки в бесконечной политической игре. 

На ум невольно пришел тот взгляд Феллемо снизу вверх. И его предложение сделать остановку, и отвертка, и то, что явно не могло войти в письмо для благонравной «сестры». Рук молодцевато подкрутил ус и дописал обычное прощание: 

«Думаю, чувствую и далее по списку — все о тебе.  
Преданный брат,  
Рук».


End file.
